


Interruptions

by candyfairy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyfairy/pseuds/candyfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon enjoys his quiet life in the port region of Juder. So why is he on a fake date with an excitable human? And why is he enjoying it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borntoblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoblue/gifts).



Banan station is one of the quieter ports in the Juder Region, still bustling with life but nicer, cleaner than the others. It's Taekwoon's favourite place to grab his afternoon coffee; sitting near the tall glass windows of the station to watch ships dock, fly away, people coming and going like he probably never will.

Taekwoon has never really been one for travel, content with his quiet and simple life in Juder. He supposes if he ever finds someone special enough, or gets transferred he'll go off planet, but for now Banan provides all the excitement he needs -- and wants for that matter.

Today he's trying the Latte special, an adventurous feat for someone as routine as him; _a new kind of coffee bean,_ the sign had said. _Hand collected from the forests of Tissaow._ Taekwoon had always liked the photos he'd seen of Tissaow, lush green landscapes and beasts taller than trees -- a completely different place to the urban sprawl of Juder -- so trying their coffee seemed a grand alternative to actually travelling there.

After all, Taekwoon's headset does come with the travel channel, and he can watch documentaries of Tissaow any time he chooses, perhaps even see the coffee beans picked right before his eyes in virtual reality.

The thought please him, and he's grinning -- subtle and simple -- into his steaming cup, when a loud crash startles him, accompanied by the table shaking as a body jostles it. Coffee spills from the cup and onto Taekwoon's shirt, but he pays it no mind, reaction delayed as he stares up with widened eyes at the intrusion.

"Hi," A voice -- too loud -- exclaims, and Taekwoon is greeted with a chest. He blinks, confused. It's a nice chest, primitive white shirt barely covering anything. A human?

Taekwoon says nothing, reaching casually for a cleaning disc, running across his own chest without looking away from the human in front of him. He hopes he looks intimidating enough for the boy to apologize, to leave him alone.

"Listen, I've never been to Juder before but my friends think I have and they're expecting me to meet up with my boyfriend at the station," The boy rambles, leaning across the table towards Taekwoon with a grin on his face, eyes sparkling. "Except I don't have a boyfriend, and I really don't want to get laughed at."

He looks pleading, earnest, worried, and Taekwoon, realizing what's about to happen, glances around frantically for an exit, curling fingers around what's left of his coffee and rising to his feet, palms sweating at the thought of _so much socialization_.

"Wait no, don't go," The boy says -- yells really, -- reaching out to grab Taekwoon's arm and give him the same pleading stare. "It won't take long, just an introduction and then you can pretend we're leaving for a date. I need them off my back."

Taekwoon pauses his escape, looks the boy up and down. He feels a pang of some kind of sympathy, grimacing as he slowly sits back down, crossing his legs and looking pointedly at the chair across from him.

"Do you not talk?" The boy says, grin not faltering one bit now that he's seated across from Taekwoon. He glances over his shoulder and Taekwoon can see a group of humans watching them carefully, looking skeptical. Must be the kid's friends. 

"No, not really," Taekwoon speaks finally, voice coming out softer than intended, velvety and shy. He frowns. So much for intimidating. "Your friends, will they be hard to convince?"

"No! Not at all," The boy says with a grin. "They're probably already convinced."

"That's good," Taekwoon murmurs, and he moves to rise again, content with his daily good deed. 

"I need to leave with you if you leave," The boy says standing up with Taekwoon and smiling at him. "And probably bring you back with me to meet them."

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow, brings a delicate finger across his bangs, taps the tip of his curved elven ears. "I don't think so," He says quietly, eyeing the group of boys who seem to be slowly inching closer. 

"Please?" The boy pleads, wrapping his fingers around Taekwoon's wrist and tugging. Taekwoon decides that humans have no sense of personal space. "I'm Hakyeon by the way, you need to know since we're dating."

"We're not--"

Hakyeon's eyes grow wider, and Taekwoon wonders how old he is. 

"Fine," Taekwoon grumbles quietly, and he can't stop the light blush that threatens to dust his cheeks when Hakyeon enthusiastically takes his hand and leads him further into the port.

They're in the shopping district, a part of the station Taekwoon rarely ventures too, not being a fan of the larger crowds and the ridiculous fashion that pours in from other planets. Hakyeon seems to ignore Taekwoon completely, gushing over face creams and holding up shirts in the mirror.

It begins to feel more like babysitting than a date -- fake date -- and Taekwoon finds himself leaning against a wall looking bored, wishing he was back at his table with another coffee, people watching his day away.

"You!" Hakyeon suddenly says, sliding up in front of Taekwoon and grinning broadly. "I never did ask your name, which isn't fair."

"It's Taekwoon," He murmurs, gaze appraising. "Are you just going to shop all afternoon?"

"I was planning on it," Hakyeon says truthfully, and the bundles in his arms prove his point. "Every good tourist shops!"

Hakyeon pauses, and his grin becomes mischievous as he leans in just a little closer to Taekwoon, looking up at him. It makes Taekwoon nervous. 

"Unless you wanted to do actual date things," Hakyeon says craftily. "You are pretty hot."

"Uh," Taekwoon says intelligently, scratching the back of his neck in confusion. "That's not what I--"

"Let's get lunch then," Hakyeon interrupts loudly, clapping Taekwoon on the back and steering him towards the checkouts. "You live here, so you're paying."

"I'm not--"

"Do you think you can fake kiss me at the end of the date?" Hakyeon says suddenly, very seriously as the cashier scans his purchases. "You know, for affect."

"Not a chance," Taekwoon mutters, and it's quiet but firm. Hakyeon seems only now to notice his discomfort, softening for only a moment before he grins widely again, dragging them to the nearest restaurant.

It's been a while since Taekwoon's been out to eat; the coffee place doesn't count and neither does Sunday brunch at his Aunt's. It's nice if he'll be honest -- which he isn't -- and the food is good, the atmosphere less tense and more casual.

"My friends followed us," Hakyeon says suddenly, disbelievingly. "And here I thought we were getting privacy."

Taekwoon freezes halfway through a bite of his food, icy glare directed straight at Hakyeon. "This whole thing was your friend's benefit," He grumbles. "You should be happy they've followed us."

"I thought they'd be convinced by now," Hakyeon says truthfully, and he looks a little down. "Maybe I should just tell them the truth. This whole thing hasn't been fair to you."

"I could have said no," Is all Taekwoon says, shrugging and returning to his food, not meeting Hakyeon's eye, or the eyes of his curious -- and rowdy -- friends that sit a few tables over.

"Hey," Hakyeon says suddenly, and he looks a little brighter. "My friends are going back off planet in a week but I'm staying here."

"And?" Taekwoon says with a raised eyebrow, not liking where this is going.

"Can I take you for coffee?" Hakyeon asks, and he seems sincere, mouth set in a straight line. "Not like a date. Just an apology for making your day crazy. We could be friends at least."

Taekwoon thinks about it, but finds himself nodding, more to his own surprise than Hakyeon's.

"My days aren't usually this exciting," Taekwoon says quietly, and he smiles, a tiny shy one that has Hakyeon grinning.

"Nice," Hakyeon says loudly. "You won't regret this."

 _I will,_ Taekwoon thinks, but he says nothing, just leans across the table, making sure to look Hakyeon's friends right in the eye before kissing him, chaste but purposeful. The blonde one nearly falls out of his chair as Hakyeon's eyes go completely round in shock, mouth falling open.

"You did it," He says, and he looks like he could kiss Taekwoon again, this time out of gratefulness. "Thank you. Oh My God I love you."

"Not so fast," Taekwoon says, but he finds himself laughing quietly, something he hasn't done in a long time.

Maybe this was just what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was not a whole lot longer/better  
> I decided to combine fake dating with sci fi and I hope that was okay for you :3


End file.
